


sleep

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, could be read as platonic, jihoon needs to sleep so joshua makes sure he does, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: jihoon gets to bed at four in the morning and joshua makes sure he sleeps





	sleep

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as an ot5 vocal unit fic but it stopped because i liked it how it was
> 
> i will eventually write an ot5 vocal unit fic. one day.

joshua opened his eyes as he heard the bedroom door open. he watched silently as jihoon slinked inside and closed the door behind him, not making a sound.

jihoon walked over to the empty bed beside joshua and slowly crawled into the bed and wrapped the blankets around himself. “jihoon?” joshua asked quietly, making the younger jump and turn to face him.

“sorry if i woke you up,” jihoon said. “i was trying not to.”

“why are you only coming to bed now?” joshua asked, checking the clock. “it’s almost four in the morning.”

“i was busy,” jihoon replied. joshua sighed and moved over in his bed.

“come here,” he said, patting the empty space beside him. jihoon slowly got up out of his bed and walked towards joshua, hesitating once he got to the bed.

joshua sighed and pulled jihoon into the bed gently. he waited as jihoon got comfortable before he slipped an arm around jihoon’s waist and pulled the younger towards him. joshua ran his hand underneath jihoon’s shirt and drew circles on his back.

he could feel jihoon slowly melt into the touch and watched as jihoon’s eyes closed as he fell asleep. joshua smiled to himself and started to hum quietly, resting his chin on jihoon’s head and wrapping him in a protective embrace.

joshua closed his eyes, but didn’t fall asleep. he stayed up until he was certain that jihoon was asleep and wouldn’t wake up when he didn’t need to be awake. he carefully pressed a hand to jihoon’s chest and could feel the steady heartbeat underneath his fingertips, beating like a metronome.

pressing a light kiss to the top of jihoon’s head, joshua let himself sleep, happy that jihoon was going to get as much sleep as possible before either seungkwan or seokmin woke the entire dorm up.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this short fic :D
> 
> i’m going to be doing a small seventeen twelve days of christmas (plus christmas) series so those will be fun, but it means that i won’t be able to write requests until it’s all done. although feel free to still request things if you want to :)


End file.
